notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobbitic
Hobbitic or Hobbitish (W."Kuduk") was a dialect of Westron, the common Speech, spoken by the Hobbits of the Shire, Buckland and to some degree by those from Breeland (although Bree-Hobbitish contained some loanwords from old Breeish unknown to the shire-dialect). In contrast to other west-eriadorian Westron dialects the Hobbit-Speech contained some terms from Éothéodan and Dunael.The more archaic form of Hobbitish was also known as "Old-Hobbitish", the more Dunael influenced variants were Breeland-Hobbitish, Old Marish-hobbitish and it's descendant Bucklandish Hobbitish Words :Atterkopp - Spider :bams - beans :boring - a burrowing :borough - Burg, dwelling or dwellings within a fortified enclosure :bottle - a large dwelling :bottom - valley :Bralda - Heady :branda - borderland :brere - briar :Brocken - a Badger :Budge - bulged or fat :bury - fortified enclosure, burg or town :byre - a farmstead :Cleeve - a cliff or Hill :copp - Hill :cord - a pile of lumber or timber :Crick - Hill :Delf - delving or burrow :don - down, Hill :Dwale - a dull person; the Deadly Nightshade :fallow - pale or yellowish :frog - marshy :furlang - a field or grange :Gamba - a Buck or Goat :Gentle-Hobbit - a Hobbitish Gentry :Gnoll - a Forest-Troll :Goblin - Orc :Gross - a measurement equal to 144 of something (a dozen dozens) :Hallow - angle, corner, secluded place, or land by a river :Har - hairy :hard - stony, rocky :Hay - hedge :Hern - a corner or area of settled Farmland :hîm - Ale :Hobbit - Halfling, Hole-builder :Hobbiting - a Hobbit-Child not yet in his tweens :Hollow - a small depression in the ground :holm - islet; hill; holly-tree :hop - recess, retreat :Knob - a braggy or strange person :laban - bag :Listle - small :Mathom - an item considered relatively useless but still worthy enough to be kept :Michel -large, much :no - new :Oliphaunt - gigantic beast, Mûmak :pin - a Pine :pinc - a finch or sparrow :Rushock - rushy place :Rushy - a small islet :scar - a rocky cliff; boundry :Shirriff - a Sheriff or Constable :Smial - a hobbit-hole :Stan - Stone :Stock - a place, an outlying farm or hamlet :Stoor - large, strong :Swerting - a Black Man from the south, a Haradron :Taters - a root similar to a Potato :Thain - the ruler of the Shire after the loss of Arvedui :Tigh - rope :Tweens - the youth of a Hobbit, between his 20th and 33rd lifeyear :Whit - white :windle -spindle, reel :withy - Willow :Yale - a fertile upland :Zara - Old Family Names Axeward Alder Aleford Appledore Applely Aspen Attereve Axeward Badger Badgertoe Baggins Balfing Banks Barleycorn Barrow Beechkin Beechnut Bellage Birchroot Blackiron Blagrove Boffin Boggs Bolger Borings Bowden Bracegirdle Brandy Brandybuck Brim Broadbelt Broadleaf Brockhouse Brown Brownlock Buck Bunce Burhop Burr Burrows Bushdock Butcher Button Bywaters Chubb Clady Clarly Clay Clayhanger Cobble Codden Codwall Cofflin Cooper Corburr Cotman Cotter Cotton Cudding Curl Curtleaf Cutpelt Cutwillow Dawfinger Degwell Diggins Diggle Digswell Dumpling Elms Fairbairn Fairleave Fanny Farfield Fawn Fellowes Fielding Foxtail Gamgee Gammidge Gamwich Gardner Gawkroger Goodbody Goodchild Goodcliff Goodfoot Goodspear Goodwin Goldworthy Gorbuck Green Greenacre Greenhand Greenholm Greenroot Greenshins Griffin Grouse Grubb Hairfoot Hamson Handyman Hawkswell Hayward Hegglin Hemlock Hemming Hill Hogg Hogpen Holebourne Hollowbanks Holman Hopsbloom Hornblower Hunloy Huntfox Keepsake Kettle Lewisdown Lightfoot Lightstep Loamsdown Longburrow Longholes Lowbanks Maggot Meadowy Midtoe Moresby Mudbottom Mudfoot Mugwort Muncy Newbuck Nimblefingers Noakes Nobwood North-Took Oakbellow Oaklane Oakley Oakwright Oddfoot Ogden Oldbuck Pearfoot Pendle Pickthorn Pipes Plumwate Pott Primstone Proudfoot Puddifoot Quill Quillfoyle Reddle Redoak Redsmith Rivers Roper Rootknot Rumble Rushdock Sackville Saggles Sandheaver Sandson Sandyman Sarrabuck Shaper Slocum Smallburrow Smygrave Snipe Sorra Stonefield Stonybanks Straw Sweetwater Thistlewood Thornley Tobson Todmingle Took Topleaf Tubwort Tuck Tuckthorn Tunnelly Twofoot Twospade Underhill Vintner Wainreth Walker Weaver Wendigway Wheathead Whitfoot Whittlesbane Willow Willowood Woodvine Woolfoot Woolytoes Yale Yalekin Category:Language Category:Hobbits Category:Shire